<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How far would you go? by Errbin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113083">How far would you go?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errbin/pseuds/Errbin'>Errbin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:13:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errbin/pseuds/Errbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumire is living the best life she has ever asked for, with three beautiful children, and a dashing husband it's almost as if she was dreaming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How far would you go?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I should be working on my Redemption story but it has been so long since I did a one-shot so why not ya know?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sumire woke up with Sunlight illuminating in the room of her and her husband's room. Speaking of her husband, she turned over and saw Ren sleeping soundly, Sumire giggled as it reminded her of the kids and the way they were.</p><p> </p><p>Remembering the past now wasn't bad at all now, she remembers the day Ren graduated from Shujin was the day she finally told him her feelings, and to her surprise, he reciprocated those feelings. She was so happy and for nearly 8 years they had been dating, then when she graduated from Uni it only got better as in front of everyone at the end of the ceremony he went on his knee and said those faithful words, "Sumire, you made me who I am today and I couldn't think of anyone to spend my life than with you. Will you marry me?" </p><p> </p><p>It was her turn to cry as she was crying with joy and said yes so many times. The wedding was amazing, in the springtime and as the sakura petals were falling around them they finally sealed the deal with a kiss. She remembers how in her final appearance in the Olympics she came out as Sumire Amamiya instead of Yoshizawa and won gold going out on top, quite literally as well as she was carried out on her husband's shoulders celebrating his wife.</p><p> </p><p>A couple of months after the Olympics they then had exciting news, Sumire was pregnant with their first child. The two couldn't be anymore happier than the day finally came when they introduced the newest member of the family, a baby boy named Kyan. Sumire still remembered how much she cried when seeing her child, that people thought she was in pain but it was the opposite, she was overjoyed that it came flooding out.</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji, Ann, Morgana, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Akechi all came and congratulated them on the birth of their son. While Ren was getting his hand fixed cause Sumire crushed his hand during the procedure.</p><p> </p><p>It was tough at first with them being inexperienced parents but luckily they had help from their own parents on how to survive. Then two years later there came the shocking news that Sumire was once more pregnant but with twin girls. Their family of 3 would now turn into a family of 5, and now even more rambunctious.</p><p> </p><p>Now here they are 4 years later, Kyan 6 years old and incredibly mature for his age, and his twin sisters Akira and Emi both 4 years old and inseparable.</p><p> </p><p>Sumire then began to pet her husband's unruly hair and smiled.  "You know hun I didn't think I was a dog to you." Sumire giggled at Ren's remark, "No you're more like a cat to me." Ren then opened his eyes and had a tiny smile, he scooted over and gave Sumire a light kiss, "Good morning Sumi." She then returned the kiss and smiled at Ren, "Good morning Joker."</p><p> </p><p>"Geez been a long time since I heard that." Kasumi then questioned, "Do you ever miss it? You know saving people n all?" Ren just did his classic smirk, "If I had the choice I would choose this over anything else my dear." Sumire just shook her head chuckling "You and that tongue of yours I swear, let's just hope non of the kids get that." </p><p> </p><p>Ren just thought for a second, "Yea, no Emi is already going there." They both laughed cause it was too true.</p><p> </p><p>Just then the door swings open and in comes 3 wild children. The red-haired Kyan went on his mother's side while his black-haired sisters went on their father's side to jump on him prompting him to groan from the weight. Kyan started before anyone did, "Hey mom." Sumire was giggling "Hey Kyan why are your sisters attacking your father?"</p><p> </p><p>An excited Akira with vibrant red eyes answered right away "Papa said we can go to the park since he is off!" Meanwhile, Emi was poking Ren in the cheek repeatedly "Mm and we want to go soon." Both Akira and Emi then notice they were sliding due to Ren getting up. Both girls giggled as they slid to the end of the bed. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, Alright all of you ready to leave?" They all rose both arms and said "Yep!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ok go downstairs and let me and your mom get ready." Both girls excitedly ran out of the room while Kyan followed walking and closed the door. "Well, those three seem excited huh?" Sumire remarked. "Well they are an energetic bunch aren't they?" Ren then got up and groaned as he stretched. He then noticed his wife looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>Ren smirked "Like what you see babe?" Sumire seemed to be knocked out of the trance, "Hm?" Keeping his smirk "Ill be in the shower if you need to know." He then went into their bathroom and turned on the water and after a minute of being in there, he heard the door open. "Well that was-" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh shush."</p><p> </p><p>After the shower they got ready then headed outside and walked to the nearby park, the kids were ahead and Ren had to yell "Don't go too far ok?" all of them responded with an "Ok!"</p><p> </p><p>Sumire snaked her hand into his and both laced their fingers together while watching the kids run around. Later there was another couple walking opposite of them, and Ren quickly remembered who the woman was thanks to Futaba and her weird obsession but the woman was Yukari Takeba who used to play Pink Featherman. He saw that she was walking next to presumably her son and the child was walking next to his father who also had blue-hair.</p><p> </p><p>When both the father and Ren passed by each other a weird sense of familiarity hit them like a wave. They both looked at each other and it seemed time has slowed down as they stared. As soon as they were further apart time seemed to fast forward. "Hey, are you ok sweetie?" This time it was Ren's turn to be startled "Huh? Oh yea I'm good..."</p><p> </p><p>It was weird but...all his mind wanted to do was to forget all about it. So he did.</p><p> </p><p>A man in a flat cap watched from distance at the couple and smiled "I hope you like this reality <strong>Ren</strong>." He then turned around and began walking the other way as he remembered what happened in the past.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Years ago...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He stood there with dread in his stomach as his former students that he counseled were lying dead on the ground. He looked over to see a sobbing Ren kneeling and hunched over a dead Sumire. Earlier when Ren had no energy and witnessed his friends fall one by one, Maruki decided he wanted to end his suffering and sent out a tentacle to spear his heart. </p><p> </p><p>But it didn't work, a desperate scream of "Senpai!" filled the empty air as Sumire pushed Ren out of the way instead, piercing her heart killing her instantly. Ren was shocked and so was Maruki, he then saw everything unfold.</p><p> </p><p>"S..S..Sumir..e" Ren then crawled to her and grabbed her body holding it in his arms. "Hey...hey!" For the first time tears streamed down Ren's face "Wake up! Please wake up!" His voice was cracking and soon he couldn't even talk anymore as his voice was occupied by the screaming cries he let out. If he had known this would happen he wouldn't have fought against Maruki.</p><p> </p><p>"Ren...I am sorry it had to come to this, but you've seen my power! I can make everyone happy! What is wrong with that! Now you are all that remains broken." Maruki then walked over to Ren and put out his hand to Ren who was still holding Sumire. "But I can fix this Ren...all you have to do is accept my offer." Ren no longer had life in his eyes that he used to have...he lost everything...so maybe...it won't...be as...bad. Soon their hands met and a white flash blinded them all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea why I do these sort of bad endings but eh. Short sweet to the point is really my kinda style it seems. Do anticipate more chapters of Redemption though!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>